Fate holds for us
by Dannyfangirl123
Summary: Olivia had a basic life, like most girls should, until one contest will change her life more than she could have imagined.
1. fan girl wins a contest

My name: Olivia Covert

Here is my story:

I was watching Danny Phantom episode which went to a commercial and the Announcer was talking.

"Today you could be the first person to be the new character of Danny Phantom's new episode all you have to do is call now." said Announcer.

So I picked up the phone and called the number he told me which was 555-493-7654.

"Looks like we have are first caller just tell us your name." said Announcer.

Which I realized the first caller was me so I started to talk.

"My name is Olivia Covert" I said.

"Where do you live?" asked Announcer.

"I live in Austin, Texas" I said.

"Well you just won as are new character of Danny Phantom new episode so just come by today at 10:00" said Announcer.

"Ok I will see you there then" I said then I hanged up.

Then after I hanged up I checked my clock and it said 9:30Am so I decided to get there a little early.

After I decided that I dashed down the stairs and asked my mom something.

"Mom can you take me to the nickelodeon episode making place?" I asked

"Sure honey, but why though?" Mom asked.

"Because I won as the new character on Danny Phantom and they want me to get there at 10:00" I said.

"Well ok let's go then" Mom said.

We both walked to her car a drove to the place and when we got there it was 10:00 right on time.

And we got out of the car then walked in the Nickelodeon place.

As we got in we went to the person who made Danny Phantom episodes.

(I forgot his name so im just going to say maker)

"Nice to meet you Olivia and this might be your Mom" said Maker as he said that he shook your hand.

"Yes im her mother and my name is Shelby" said your Mom then she shook his hand.

"Well it's good to meet you guys so Olivia do you want to see the drawing I made of you" said Maker.

"Sure" I said.

He showed his drawing of me and the person he drew looked like Sam on Danny Phantom it's just this person had longer hair and darker purple eyes.

"Wow that looks very good don't you agree Mom" I said

"Yes I do agree sweaty" said Mom

Later we drove back home, I was really tired so I took a nap when we got home.


	2. New Danny Phantom Episode

I woke up from my nap and checked the clock which said 7:00pm then I realized that a new Danny Phantom episode was on, so I got out of bed and turned the T.V. on.

When I turned it on I checked the guide which said New, "New person" there is a new person that came to school and her name is Olivia, as she gets to know Sam, Tucker, and Danny, Danny starts to like her but, he doesn't know how he can tell her if there is been lots a ghost coming in between them and all top of that her parents left to London and won't come back in a month so she has to live with the Fentons. So will he confess his love wait and see.

This is what happens:

"Settle down class I have an important announcement" said Mr. Lancer but before he could finish people started blurting out random answers.

"A break of school" asked Dash.

"Lunch time" asked Paulina.

"Reading time" asked Star.

"A very important assignment" asked Tucker.

"Ignoring you" asked Sam.

"A Pop quiz" asked Danny.

"No but we will have a Pop quiz tomorrow so you better study for it" said Mr. Lancer.

"Thanks a lot Fen-turd" said Dash really madly.

"The important announcement is we have a new student" said Mr. Lancer.

As he said that a person with black hair that goes down to the person waist and had dark purple eyes.

Which that person was me of course, she was warring a black short sleeve shirt, with purple pants, also with black boots.

Then Danny started whispering to Sam and Tucker about me.

"You know Sam she looks exactly like you but with longer hair and darker purple eyes." Danny whispered to Sam.

"You know he does have a point Sam." whispered Tucker to Sam.

"You guys are right she does look like me" said Sam.

"Ok will you please introduce yourself to us" said Mr. Lancer.

Suddenly as my person was talking I saw a red ruby ring on her finger which made me wonder how she got that ring.

" My name is Olivia Covert and I just moved here from Austin, Texas, also my Parents are in London right now and they went there when we first moved so I have to be at home by myself but no worry I can do it though so that's all about me." She said.

"I feel sorry for her" Danny said then all of the sudden when he thought of her he blushed then he stopped afterwards.

"I feel sorry for her too" said Tucker.

"Count me in" Sam said, while she said that Danny got a idea.

"I got it how about she stays at my house until her parents come back." said Danny.

"That's very nice of you how about you tell her that then." said Sam.

"Yeah go for it dude" said Tucker.

"Ok I will when ever I have a chance." said Danny.

"How about you sit behind Danny Fenton." Mr. Lancer said.

So he tells Danny to stand up so she can see him and then she sat down behind him.

Later in the Cafeteria she gets her food and sits down with Danny, Tucker, and Sam which then Dash comes to the table and tells her something.

"Hey why are you sitting with the losers when you can sit with my friends and me." says Dash.

She stands up and tells Dash what she is going to say.

"I'm sitting with them cause there my friends and why should I sit with a guy who thinks he's hot." she said.

That made Dash very mad when she said this to him, so he just walked off.

"You sure showed him" said Danny.

"She showed him in a good way." said Sam.

"I agree" said Tucker.


End file.
